Navidad Anticipada
by Inazumasonic
Summary: Una historia para pasar el rato :D. ENDOXAKI TENMAXAOI


**Hola a todos, os traigo una historia para pasar el rato. Mi plan era haberla terminado hace un par de días...pero la cosa se complicó ^^Uuu.**

**En esta historia Endo y Aki están casados, ya que en: Inazuma Eleven Go 2 Chrono Stone Neppu/Raimei, se puede elegir la esposa de Endo yo ya la tengo elegida :3! (sin tener el juego pero la tengo elegida-.- ….)**

**Bueno espero que os guste ^^**

**Aclaraciones**

_-Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos_

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Acarició con cuidado el cabello de la chica. No quería despertarla, se veía muy a gusto en su placentero viaje en el mundo de los sueños. Tenía una bella sonrisa pintada en su rostro, fuera lo fuera lo que estuviera soñando la hacía feliz. Retiró un mechó de pelo que cubría suavemente la cara de Aoi, quería verla con más claridad. El joven centrocampista la observó durante unos minutos totalmente absorto, parecía que estuviera intentado ver algo pero no sabía qué; de repente salió de su trance y miró al suelo totalmente sonrojado y nervioso. "_¿Qué estoy intentando ver?_" pensó en su interior "_¿Es qué he perdido la cabeza?_" . Volvió a mirarla y recordó lo ocurrido días antes.

* * *

El equipo entero había decidido celebrar una cena de Navidad antes del día oficial para pasar un rato agradable todos juntos. Decidieron celebrarlo en los apartamentos de los cuales era dueña Aki y donde Tenma, vivía junto a ella y el entrenador Endo.

-Bueno chicos, entonces nos vemos mañana por la tarde – habló Tenma- Así podremos hacer algo antes de cenar.

-¡Que bien lo vamos a pasar!- exclamó con felicidad Shinsuke. Todos lo miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Tenma! - le llamó su entrenador a lo lejos- ¡Vamos! ¡Aki nos está esperando con la cena ya lista!- de tan solo pensar en esa deliciosa comida a los dos se les hizo la boca agua-

-¡Ya voy, Endo-san! Hasta mañana, chicos.

-¡Hasta mañana!- se despidieron todos a la vez-

Tras una agradable cena, Tenma se acostó temprano, aún así tardó bastante en dormir, estaba impaciente por el día siguiente "_Mañana va a ser un gran día_"

* * *

Y sin duda había sido un gran día. Observó la sonrisa de la chica que aún seguía durmiendo, le encantaría saber con que estaba soñando y por qué ese sueño la hacía sonreír de esa manera tan cálida. Escuchó unas voces salir de la cocina, eran Endo y Aki, estaban conversando afablemente y reían...y pensar que horas antes habían tenido una discusión.

* * *

8:00 AM del 22 de diciembre, temperatura exterior 5ºC ; interior 12ºC. Tenma dormía plácidamente cuando un estruendo repentino producido por su puerta al abrirse bruscamente lo despertó.

-¡Despierta Tenma! - gritó Mamoru mientras de un tirón destapó al joven que, al notar la fría corriente de la mañana, empezó a temblar ligeramente-

-¿Qué ocurre, Endo-san?- preguntó aún algo adormecido-

-Es que había pensado que ya que esta tarde no vamos a poder entrenar por la fiesta... vayamos ahora a jugar un poco ¿no?

-Pero aún es muy temprano...

-¡Venga!¡No seas vago!- lo agarró de una pierna y empezó a arrastralo por el suelo para sacarlo fuera de la habitación-¡Vayamos a jugar al fútbol!

-¡Pero! ¡Endo-san! ¡Espere a que me vista primero!- gritó mientras arañaba el suelo en un vano intento de agarrarse a él-

-¡Ups!¡Claro!-lo soltó y salió de la habitación- No tardes eh.

-Vale...-contestó con poco entusiasmo-

Se vistió todo lo rápido que su sueño le permitió. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina ha prepararse aunque fuera una tostada para desayunar, para su sorpresa el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa. Vio a Aki sentada con una taza de café y aún un poco adormilada.

-¿Aki-nee? ¿También te ha despertado el entrenador?

-Con lo que ha liado esta mañana como para no despertarme – contestó con una sonrisa divertida pero algo forzada-

-Oh vaya...-se sentó junto a ella- Gracias por prepararme el desayuno-le dio un mordisco a su tostada-

-De nada- sonrió y luego tomó un sorbo a su café antes de que se enfriara más-

-¿Dónde está Endo-san?

-Está fuera...haciendo estiramientos.

-El entrenador es muy madrugador ¿verdad?

-Sólo cuándo el fútbol anda por medio, sino es como si estuviera en coma... no hay quien lo despierte- los dos comenzaron a reír-

-¡Tenma! - se escuchó desde la entrada- ¿Estás listo?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!- dio los últimos bocados a su desayuno y salió corriendo seguido por Aki- ¡Ya estoy!

-¡Bien!-cogió un balón-¡Vamos a jugar!

-No tardéis mucho, chicos. Me tenéis que ayudar a dejarlo todo listo esta mañana para la fiesta de por la tarde...

-No te preocupes- Endo le guiñó el ojo- No tardaremos-y dicho cerró la puerta tras de sí-

Tenma notó el frío golpear su cara cuándo salió fuera. Se frotó las manos para intentar que entraran en calor.

-Sasuke- el perro miró a su dueño- ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros?-salió de su caseta, que estaba llena de mantas, y al notar el frío en su hocico volvió dentro de ella- Tienes frío eh, amigo...

-Tenma, venga vamos- dijo impaciente-

-Vooooooy...

Llegaron al campo de fútbol que estaba junto al río. El ambiente era bastante gélido, pero eso no los frenó, siguieron jugando horas y horas totalmente atentos a la pelota, no eran conscientes del tiempo que llevaban ahí jugando. Tenma, en un traspié al intentar alcanzar un pase demasiado largo, acabó cayendo al agua helada del río...E ese momento decidieron dejar de jugar y volver a casa. Endo le puso su chaqueta al chico para que así entrara un poco en calor, pero este no paraba de temblar y estornudar, estaba totalmente pálido.

-Aki nos va a matar cuando te vea así...-el centrocampista estornudó- Esperemos que mejores para esta tarde...

Llegaron a los apartamentos, Sasuke los saludó con gran alegría, pero volvió rápidamente a su caseta a resguardarse.

-Quedate aquí, Tenma. Yo entraré primero-introdujo la llave con cuidado en la cerradura e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. Abrió la puerta poco a poco y para su sorpresa Aki estaba en el pasillo de la entrada con un cucharón en su mano-

-Con que... no ibais a tardar...eh...-se notaba en su rostro y en su tono de voz que estaba enfadada-

Endo rió nerviosamente hasta que un delicioso olor llegó a su nariz. Olfateó y sonrió - ¿Ya está el almuerzo listo? Pero... es muy temprano todavía ¿no? - miró a su compañera confuso-

-¿Tem...prano? ¿Has dicho que es temprano?- ella frunció el ceño y el joven tragó saliva en seco-¡Son las dos y diez de la tarde!

-¿Qué? ¡Tanto rato llevamos jugando? Si parecía que solo hubieran pasado tres horas...

-¡He tenido que prepararlo todo yo sola y no me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo! ¡Faltan muchas cosas que hacer y no me va a dar tiempo ha acabarlo todo en tan poco tiempo que queda!-gritó estresada-

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos...

-¡Me teníais que haber ayudado esta mañana! -Endo agachó la cabeza asustado por la reacción de la chica-Por cierto...¿Dónde está Tenma?-Endo suspiró, sabía que cuando ella viera al joven congelado su enfado aumentaría.- Mamoru -el joven volvió a suspirar con resignación-

-Tenma, venga entra – el joven Matsukaze puso algo de recelo en entrar, ya que había escuchado la discusión, pero finalmente pasó dentro-

Aki vio al pobre chico mojado de arriba a abajo, con la chaqueta de de Endo, pálido y temblando como una cachorrito.

-¡Tenma! ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

-Me..Me...he cai...cai...do..en el ...rio- tartamudeó por el frío-

-¡Ve ahora mismo a darte una ducha caliente!- el chico obedeció la orden. Aki le envió una mirada de odio a su marido, este se mantuvo firme- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasa si ahora enferma?

-No...No ha sido culpa mía. No hace falta que me regañes...-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otro lado-

-¿Ah no? ¿Cómo se ha caído Tenma al agua?

-Le hice un pase demasiado largo cuando estaba cerca del río...

-E hiciste eso por...-esperó unos segundos a que él terminara su frase-

-Vi que le costaba alcanzar los pases muy largos y pensado que si veía que había peligro de que se cayera el balón o él al agua fría... pondría mucho más esfuerzo en intentar cogerlo si se lo lanzaba cerca del borde...-no estuvo muy contento con su propia respuesta pero era la verdad-

-Así que le lanzaste el balón lejos, con peligro de que él cayera al agua helada y con una temperatura de 5ºC en el ambiente...

-Sí...-se limitó a contestar, dicho de esa manera, no había sido una buena idea por su parte-

-¡Endo Mamoru! ¡Eso es una irresponsabilidad! Vale que quieras ayudarlo a mejorar, pero si vas a tirar un balón cerca del agua que sea en verano...que por lo menos se refrescaría...no que ahora va a coger una pulmonía.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Lo siento!

Y siguieron discutiendo. Tenma lo estaba escuchando todo desde la ducha. Se sentía bien y mal en esos momentos: Mal por la regañina hacía Endo, y bien porque por fin sentía los dedos de los pies gracias a su ducha caliente.

Suspiró- Espero no enfermar para nuestra fiesta de Navidad anticipada...

* * *

Y después de esa discusión los dos estaban tan felices hablando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro...Sonrió, se alegraba por ellos. Aki cuidaba muy bien a Endo y este también a ella. Aunque sus padres estuvieran lejos, de viaje, para Tenma, Endo y Aki eran como unos padres para él; en esos momentos en la que su familia se encontraba lejos el joven se alegraba de que ellos estuvieran con él, cosa que lo hacía sentirse bien y le daba seguridad.

Tenma estornudó de repente. _"Vaya, parece que al final me voy a resfriar" -_, notó que la chica empezó a moverse- "_¡Oh vaya! ¿La habré despertado?_" . Aoi abrió sus ojos lentamente, observó su alrededor, miró hacía arriba y vio al joven futbolista sonrojado, ella también se sonrojó al ver donde se había quedado dormida.

-¡Uy! Perdona...Al final me he dormido en tu hombro- se reincorporó un poco aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-No...No pasa nada...-contestó algo nervioso-

-Tanto jugar en la nieve me ha dejado rendida

-Te comprendo...

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para que los invitados llegaran. Todo, por fortuna, estaba listo.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, que te ayudaríamos a terminarlo todo a tiempo- dijo un sonriente Endo

Aki suspiró- Todo está listo por los pelos...-miró de reojo a su marido- Si no hubierais tardado tanto en llegar hubiera sido mejor para todos...

-Te dije que lo sentimos...Hablando de eso ¿Y Tenma? ¿Está mejor?

-Sí, por suerte no parece haber enfermado... No gracias a alguien que yo me sé- volvió a mirarlo de reojo y el joven le devolvió la mirada de enfado. En esos momento Tenma entró en la habitación-

-Venga, venga...Parad de discutir ya...-los dos se miraron y asintieron en señal de tregua- ¿Han llegado ya?

-No, todavía no ha venido nadie- contestó Aki, que se acercó al chico y le puso la mano en la frente- ¿Seguro que tú estás bien?

-Tranquila, lo estoy...

-¿Tu crees? Yo diría que tienes un poco de fiebre...

Tenma retiró la mano de Aki de su cabeza con cuidado- No es fiebre, es sólo que he estado una rato delante de la estufa para que se me quitara el frío y me he acalorado, eso es todo...

-Bueno...te creo...-sonó el timbre de la puerta-

-¡Yo abro!- exclamó el entrenador del Raimon- ¡Bienvenidos!- se hizo a un lado para que los invitados pasaran- ¡Adelante! ¡Entrad!

-¡Con permiso!- dijeron todos a la vez-

-¡Que bien! ¡Por fin llegáis!

-¡Hola, Tenma!- el pequeño Shinsuke se acercó a su amigo- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Algo congelado...

-¿Eh?

-Luego te lo explico... Venid por aquí- Tenma empezó a andar y el equipo entero lo siguió hasta llegar a la habitación de la fiesta, toda adornada y con mesas llenas de aperitivos y bebidas-

-Vaya...-dijeron todos gratamente sorprendidos-

Pasaron un rato agradable, todos conversaban y reían contando anécdotas de su infancia y de los entrenamientos. Al cabo de un rato las historietas acabaron.

-Um...¿Qué podemos hacer hasta la hora de la cena?-todos miraron a Tenma. Derepente una cabeza asomó por la puerta-

-¿Qué tal un partidito de fútbol?- dijo Endo sonriendo hasta que alguien le tiró de la oreja, cosa que hizo que el joven soltara un pequeño rugido de dolor y se le saltaran algunas lágrimas-

-De eso nada, Mamoru.-miró a los jóvenes- Lo siento, chicos...Pero en el patio no hay mucho espacio coma para jugar al fútbol tanta gente.

-No pasa nada, Aki-nee. Ya buscaremos algo que hacer.

-Bien-sonrió y tiró más fuerte de la oreja a su marido para que la siguiera- Tú te vienes conmigo...

-¡Ay! ¡Vale!¡Vale! ¡Pero suéltame!-todos soltaron una pequeña risa al ver la escena-

-Otra vez igual que antes...-unos ladridos se escucharon en el exterior. Tenma salió rápidamente alertado por la inquietud de su mascota- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? - su perro señaló hacía el cielo con el hocico mientras movía su cola- ¿Qué? - el joven extendió su mano y un pequeño copo de nieve cayó con delicadeza sobre su mano- Está nevando...-observó el patio y vio que lo recubría una capa de nieve no muy gruesa- ¡Ey! ¡Venid todos! ¡Hay nieve!

El equipo enteró acudió a la llamada del chico y sonrieron al ver la fina capa de nieve. Todos salieron al patio y miraron como caían suavemente esos diminutos cristales de nieve. Midori sonrió de forma traviesa y cogió un poco de nieve, se acercó por la espalda de Nishiki y se la echó por dentro de la ropa.

-¡Ah!- sintió el frío e intentó sacarla la bola del interior de su ropa a la vez que saltaba de una lado para otro mientras todos reían- Con que esas tenemos...-tomó un poco de nieve e hizo una pequeña bola que luego lanzó a la chica- ¡Já! ¡Toma esa!

-¡Te vas a enterar, Nishiki! - ella le devolvió el golpe lanzándole nieve a la cara y con esto empezó una auténtica batalla campal de bolas de nieve-

Tsurugi miró a su compañeros jugar, luego vio que Sasuke se unió al juego y sonrió.

-¡Ey!¡Tsurugi! ¿No juegas?

-No, Tenma...Estoy bien aquí...

-¡Anda ya! - gritó Endo que apareció de la nada por la espalda del chico y le arrojó nieve encima- ¡Todos a jugar! - Tsurugi al principio quedó algo sorprendido por la acción de su entrenador pero luego sonrió y se unió a la batalla-

Pasaron un gran y divertido rato jugando sin descanso hasta que Tenma empezó a estornudar de nuevo.

-Vaya...al final me voy a resfriar...

-Tenma, entra ahora mismo en casa que con la nieve al final vas a enfermar y Aki me va a matar...-ordenó con autoridad-

-Sí...-contestó con poco animo. Entró en casa seguido por Aoi, que insistió en quedarse con él, ya que los demás, iban a seguir jugando un poco más fuera-

-Y...¿Cómo has acabado resfriado?

-Bueno...-el chico le contó toda la historia- Y así he acabado...-la chica soltó una pequeña risa al oír la historia-Uf...Todavía tengo las manos heladas de jugar fuera...

-¿Um?- Aoi le cogió las manos al joven, cosa que hizo que este se ruborizara un poco- Así entraran en calor...

-Gra...Gracias...

Aki se asomó a la habitación y al verlos cogido de la manos sonrió- Tenma ¿Has visto a Mamoru?

-¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Hola! - soltó las manos de la chica mientras tartamudeaba nervioso. Aki volvió a reír al verlo así- El...El entrenador está fuera con los demás...jugando...

-Bien. Gracias. Ya no os interrumpo más...-cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras reía-

-¿Eh?- exclamaron confusos. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que el futbolista suspiró algo desanimado-

-¿Te ocurre algo, Tenma?

-No...Nada...No te preocupes...

-No me mientas que te conozco muy bien. Cuéntame qué te pasa...

-Es...Es que...yo...Verás, mis padres no van a volver de su viaje estas Navidades...y...

-Entiendo...

-Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, así podríamos estar en familia...-miró al suelo con el rostro apagado y su amiga lo observó preocupada sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que unas voces se escucharon en el pasillo-

-¡Pero Mamoru! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-miró al joven que se agarraba el costado en señal de dolor-

-Es que...había unos charcos congelados delante de la puerta de casa y pensé que sería divertido patinar en ellos... hasta que me he resbalado...y caído – soltó una risita tonta-

-¡Ains! ¡Eres como un niño pequeño!

-Ya...-el entrenador del Raimon miró al suelo algo triste-

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño?-preguntó Aki en un tono ya más dulce al ver la carita que Endo había puesto-

-No...No es nada...-no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase cuando se formó una mueca de dolor en su rostro-

Aki suspiró y luego sonrió. Tomó con delicadeza la mano de su marido para que la siguiera- Anda, ven...Vamos a intentar curarte...

-Gra...gracias...

Tenma se animó derepente-¡Por fin han echo las paces!

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de que eso es hacer las paces?-preguntó confusa y su compañero asintió-

-Es una de las formas en las que hacen las paces...Em... Cómo decirlo...Ellos se entienden...y yo creo que los voy entendiendo poco a poco...

-¿Um?- la chica seguía confusa- Creo que todavía no lo comprendo muy bien...

-Esto...Es que no sé cómo explicarlo...Vamos a dejarlo en que han echo las paces...

-Sí, será lo mejor-los dos comenzaron a reír-

-Sabes...El entrenador y Aki son como parte de mi familia...me cuidan mucho...me alegro de estar con ellos...-su compañera sonrió con ternura mientras lo miraba y el imitó el gesto-

-¡Tenma! - los dos salieron de su trance y vieron que el equipo había vuelto al interior de la casa. El más pequeño de todos se acercó a sus amigos preocupado- ¿Cómo está el entrenador? Casi se mata ahí fuera...

-Tranquilo, seguro que está bien. Aki lo iba a curar- todos se sintieron más aliviados. Estuvieron unos minutos conversando en la salita, y le contaron a Tenma y Aoi la cómica caída de Endo-

-¡Chicos! ¡Venid aquí! Ya está la cena lista – se escuchó a Aki-

Todos acudieron al llamado. Al entrar se encontraron una gran mesa con un mantel precioso, platos para cada uno y algunos entremeses. Vieron a su entrenador sentado en una de las sillas y rápidamente todos acudieron para ver como se encontraba.

-No os preocupéis por mi...Afortunadamente tengo una buena enfermera en casa- miró a su esposa y le guiñó el ojo. Ella sonrió- ¡Venga! ¡Todos a comer!

-¡Sí! - exclamaron todos muy animados-

Después de cenar como reyes se quedaron una rato hablando en la mesa muy animadamente. Endo y Aki se marcharon a la cocina. Tenma recibió una llamada y salió a la salita para poder escuchar mejor.

-Hola, Tenma. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, mamá ¿Y vosotros?

-Bien. Con ganas de haber celebrado las fiestas contigo...

-Yo...igual...- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio-

-Lo siento. A tu padre y a mi nos encantaría poder estar allí.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Además, estoy celebrando una Navidad anticipada con mis amigos. Y el entrenador y Aki me cuidan bien...

-Me alegro de que estés bien-el chico sonrió- Tenma, lo siento pero tengo que colgar -su sonrisa se esfumó de pronto al escuchar esas palabras-

-Va...Vale. Hasta luego.

-Mañana te llamo...Pasatelo bien con tus amigos.

-De acuerdo...-colgó con desanimo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá-

-Tenma...- el chico miró hacía la puerta y vio a Aoi con gesto de preocupación- ¿Estás bien?- se acercó y se sentó junto a él-

-Sí...

-¿Enserio?...-insistió-

-Queee síííí...-contestó con gesto serio-

-Um...-Aoi pensó un momento, sonrió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas-

-¿Qué jajaja ha...jajaja...ces? -no podía dejar de reír- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Para! Jajaja -la chica no le hizo caso a las suplicas de su amigo- Con que... ¡Jajaja!... esas ...¡Jajaja!...tenemos eh-él también empezó a hacerle cosquillas-

-¿Pero?¡Jajajaja! ¡Oye! ¡Jajaja! ¡Para! ¡Jajaja!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Si tú no has parado antes yo tampoco!- estuvieron un largo rato así hasta que decidieron hacer una tregua en la batalla-

-¡Por fin sonríes!- exclamó Aoi contenta-

-¿Eh?- la miró unos segundos confuso y luego se dio cuenta del por qué de todo- Gracias Aoi...Lo necesitaba...

-Me alegro de que estés mejor – se respaldó en el sofá y bostezo-

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco...Tanto jugar en la nieve, más, una gran cena, hace que te entre sueño – sus ojos cada vez pesaban más-

-Ni que lo digas, yo también estoy muy can...-cortó su frase al notar la cabeza de la chica se posó en su hombro- ¿A..Aoi? - la miró y vio que se amiga se había perdido en su lucha por mantenerse despierta- Que rápido se duerme esta chica...-río, la miró con ternura y sonrió-

* * *

Los dos recordaron lo ocurrido con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

-Ha sido un día divertido- derepente estornudó-

-¿Vuelves a tener frío?

-Un poco...

-Um...-Aoi se levantó, cogió una manta que había en una silla y con ella los dos se taparon- ¿Mejor?

-Sí- y dicho esto empezó otra vez a hacerle cosquillas- ¡Se acabó la tregua!

-¡Eh! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso no vale!

Los dos empezaron otra guerra de cosquillas mientras Endo los espiaba desde la puerta con cuidado de que no lo descubrieran. Sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

-Tenma y Aoi se llevan bien-comentó el joven al entrar en la cocina-

-Yo diría que más que bien...

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confuso-

-Nada...-sonrió, él seguía siendo el chico ingenuo del que se enamoró-

-Sabes...Haruna me dijo que Tenma y Aoi le recuerdan a ti y a mi cuando eramos pequeños...y Kido opinó lo mismo- tras decir eso él mismo se quedó pensativo- ¿Crees que ellos también se casaran? - preguntó con un poco de aire de inocencia-

A Aki la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba que su marido insinuara algo así nunca.- Aún es un poco pronto para pensar eso ¿no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón. Y...¿Novios quizás?

La chica volvió a sorprenderse y luego rió. Le hacía gracia, nunca se había esperado que el chico le preguntara cosas de ese tipo- Pues, no sé. Deberías preguntarle a Tenma si le gustaría ser novio de Aoi.

-¿Tú crees? - estuvo un momento pensativo – Si es verdad eso de que se parece a mi seguramente, ahora mismo, estará pensando en declararse a un balón...- Aki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-

-¿Tú pensabas eso?- preguntó aun riendo un poco-

-Sí, hasta que te conocí- Aki paró de reír y se sonrojó-

-Ven...Venga ya...Si algunas veces no me hacías caso...

-Eso no es verdad – Aki se sorprendió ante el tono decidido de esa frase- Es sólo que estaba más detrás del balón que de otra cosa...-se acercó por la espalda de su mujer-pero luego me espabilé y conseguí casarme contigo- la abrazó por la espalda- No sé si es el destino, casualidad o simplemente suerte que estés conmigo pero todo es tan...no sé como explicarlo con palabras...

A Aki se le paró por un segundo el corazón. Endo nunca había sido tan profundo y tierno, eso la extrañó mucho. Se volteó en el abrazo hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-Esa frase me suena mucho...-Endo rió-

-Vale, me has pillado. La escuché el otro día en una de las pelis antiguas que había en el armario de la tele. Pero ha a que te gustado – sonrió con picardía-

-Eres tonto – dijo con un tono tierno-

-Ya. Pero tú me quieres- y dicho esto la besó sin más preámbulos-

Tenma y Aoi terminaron su batalla de cosquillas agotados y sin ningún ganador claro. El joven bostezó, estaba muy cansado

- Ha sido un día largo...-miro a su compañera- pero divertido.

-Sí.- la chica se paró a pensar unos segundos-_"Este podría ser un buen momento para ….."._Oye Tenma, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa...-se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y Aoi prosiguió- Tú..digo...Yo...Yo...Uf...Esto...Hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos pero tú...tú alguna vez...¿Alguna vez has pensado que podríamos ser algo más?- por fin lo soltó. Esperó con los ojos cerrados la respuesta del chico, pero solo notó algo en su hombro; cuando miró vio que Tenma se había quedado dormido- Pe..Pero oye...- lo miró con dulzura, se veía muy tierno durmiendo-Bueno...vamos a dejarlo para otro día- ella también cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida-

* * *

Chicos...-el equipo enteró miro Shinsuke- ¿Dónde están Tenma, Aoi, Aki y el entrenador? Hace muuuuuucho rato que no los veo...

-Tranquilo, ya aparecerán- afirmó Midori. Alzó su vaso- ¿Hacemos un brindis?- todos sonrieron y alzaron su copa-

-¡Feliz Navidad anticipada!- gritaron a la vez que brindaban-

-¡Y prospero Año Nuevo! - gritó Endo que entró junto a su mujer cogidos de la mano-

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Más bien Feliz Navidad atrasadas ^^Uuu**

**Esta historia ha sido en plan prueba... sobre la marcha. Quería aprender con más detalles a jugar con el tiempo en las historias... ya me diréis si lo he hecho bien ^^... o si me ha salido un churro -.-U**

**Bueno, os deseos un prospero y feliz año a todos :)!**

**Pd. Y dejad reviews pliiiiiis :D**


End file.
